Technical Field
The present application relates to an integrated circuit. More particularly, the present application relates to a clock and data recovery device and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of process technologies, the operational speed of integrated circuits is significantly improved. In a high-speed communication system, a clock and data recovery (CDR) device is usually utilized to assure that the received input data can be read properly.
In current approaches, the CDR device, which employs a phase-picking circuit architecture, is implemented with feed-forward circuits. When a frequency offset is present between clock signals of the transmitting terminal and clock signals of the receiving terminal, the CDR device, which employs the phase-picking circuit architecture, cannot instantly reduce the frequency offset. As a result, an error occurs in the read data.